Sing Me Your Beautiful Song Until We Are One
by love's requiem
Summary: NC-17 Takes a while to get there though. The story is a love story between Ville Valo and an OC.


This story is NC-17 or M for people who don't know that means. That means that if you do not like dirty, perverted, sexually explicit material don't read this!!! Thanks! ^_^ This is a story co-authored by myself and obsessed4villevalo. Her parts are in bold and mine will be in regular. The story jumps between the two characters points of view. This is not slash but a love story between Ville Valo and an original character. Comments or reviews are much appreciated!

**Chapter One**

_~I know that you don't even know me.....~_

Cool air rushed through the door as Ville walked into the restaurant. The line went on forever. With a grunt of slight irritation, he leaned against the wall patiently. _God, this already sucks!_

**Walking away from the counter, Ali realized the "The Hot Pocket" wasn't the best place to work. One reason being that her father was her boss, and second she never got the good tables. (As in the hot guy tables)**

**Once at the front of the restaurant, the female noticed a tall, slender male with long dark hair and light green eyes. "Hello" Ali spoke as she turned her body to pass by him. Bodies lightly brushing, "Oh excuse me," She said with a bright smile.**

"Hey you going to show me to my table?" he asked, fixing his form fitting ebony dress shirt that she had messed up slightly when she had bumped into him.

Ville wasn't attempting to be rude to the other individuals in line he just figured he might as well use his charm to his advantage.

**Still smiling, Ali just looked at the male and motioned for him to follow as she grabbed a menu off a near by stand. "You know that I can get in a lot of trouble for this," she turned slightly to him, "I really shouldn't let you cut."**

Looking off to the side spying to see if a boss looking individual was anywhere in sight, he grinned and laughed, " Well if your boss gives you shit, say it's cause he was hot."

Rolling up his shirt sleeves, the male revealed a tattoo of intricate designs. "A friend from work told me that I needed to eat here, do you recommend anything?"

**Smiling as they headed towards the rear of the restaurant, Ali sighed, "I really can't suggest anything. I don't like to eat meat and everything here has meat in it." A slight chuckle escaped her, "As for my boss, he is my father."**

Closing the distance between them slightly, his grin spread, "So are you going to tell me your name. I mean since you are my waitress."

**"Sorry, my name is Ali," answered with a giggle as she sat him in the back corner booth.**

"Nice to meet you Ali, My name is Ville."

Thinking for a moment, Ville licked his upper tier unconsciously, "Sorry it this offends you, but why is someone as sexy as you working here when you can make ten times as much stripping?"

The petite female in front of him was gorgeous. Slim, but curvy, five foot three, with long blonde hair and amber eyes. Sure she wasn't tall but she had the body. Match her with some high stiletto pumps and she would be a knock-out.

**Blushing a deep red, Ali bit her lower lip shyly, "I thought about it," Her eyes meet Ville's and she gave him her most innocent look.**

Laughing at her for a second, he replied, " How bad do you want to quit? Cause anyone that tells the customers that she doesn't eat the food must not like the job."

**Ali thought about what he had said. **_**Why would does he care, I mean yeah I hate working here, but that is so none of his business?**_** With a sweet, friendly smile, Ali laid the menu in front of Ville and answered him, "Why are you asking, I mean you don't even know me?"**

Obvious laughter hinted itself upon his features as he spoke smoothly, "Why not? And If you wanted to quit your job, I have a good way for you to put in your notice."

**Raising her eyebrows, Ali chuckled a nervous laugh. "That is so not happening."**

Playing innocent, he spread his fingers out and shrugged his shoulders in a whatever gesture, "I would hire you at my strip club."

**Grinning ear to ear, Ali said, "I'll keep that in mind, Thanks." She turned to walk away, "I will be right back." **

**She went to help other customers.**

"But you didn't ask what I wanted!" Ville exclaimed with a big smile.

**Ali turned back to the male, "So what do you want?….To drink that is" She quickly amended her question.**

"One tall glass of you," He teased but then asked for a tonic.

**"Sorry we're all out of you, but I get you the tonic." Ali walked away from the table a couple of feet but than paused and looked back to Ville. "I know something that you might like…." She put on her sexy smile, "Do you mind if I bring it to you?"**

Raising his eyebrows at her, he responded taunting her, "What, you naked?"

**Ali shook her head, "NO! Just wait and I'll be right back."**

** She went behind the bar and made his tonic, then headed back to the kitchen to get his order. Opening the refrigerator, she grabbed a can of whip cream With the cold cream in hand, she went back to the bar and grabbed Ville's drink.**

**Back at the table with both items, Ali sat his drink down and smiled, "I know that you don't know me, but would you close your eyes…please?"**

With a devilish grin, he did as he was asked. _Whip cream....not a brain teaser there!_

Pulling out the can and shaking it up, Ali sprayed a line on Ville's neck. **"Keep your eyes closed," she whispered in his ear and then began to slowly lick the whip cream off of his neck.**

Biting his lower lip as the sensation traveled through his body, Ville's grin weakened ever so little. The female's touch was electrifying. "Wasn't planning on opening them." Leaning his head slightly so Ali could get to his neck better he laughed.

Involuntarily he leaned his head back to give the blonde better access to his throat. A nervous laugh trickled out of his lips as he bit the inside of his cheek.

**Standing back up, Ali blushed, "Sorry, I just had to taste you.'' She place a small drop on her finger, "Now here is your treat."**

"Well,…," he ran his hand down her leg looking intently into her eyes with his own, "get on the table and I will accept my treat."

**After looking around to make sure that no one was watching them, Ali climbed onto the table, with her legs spread open slightly towards Ville. The finger with the whipped cream stuck out playfully as she cocked a smile at him.**

Looking down the length of her, Ville a satisfied tilt lifted his lips. The fingers was gently lapped at first before Ville pulled it into his mouth. His tongue did circles around it as he never broke eye contact.

His hands went in between her legs, and slid up to her stomach. Withdrawing from her finger, he moved Ali to the edge of the table. Then he began to undo the button of her pants with his mouth.

**"What are you doing?" Ali gasped, and her face turned deep red.**

Licking where he had just undone her pants, Ville laughed, sending warm air down her pants. Looking up, he answered, "You don't want me to?"

**"I might want it, but I want to know you a little more before this happens," Ali sighed, "I hope that you don't hate me for teasing, you're just to hot not to mess with like this."**

"Well,..." he licked again while looking up at her with evil eyes, "trust me, if we were alone, it wouldn't matter if you were just teasing."

Tongue changing directions, he added, "I'd still get what I want."

**Biting her bottom lip, Ali sat for a moment thinking. **_**I so wish that we were alone. **_

**"Mmm, I should probably get back to work, I hope to see you again." She said as she lightly brushed his face.**

Before she could get up and leave, he encircled his arms around the small of her back. With wicked intentions flashing in his orbs, he lapped lower, "I haven't gotten what I wanted to eat yet."

**Ali shoved Ville away, her eyebrows raising as she spoke with attitude, "Well, what do you want to eat then?"**

Even as she shoved him away, he could feel the heat consuming her body. With his forearms pressing even more restricting on the exposed region of flesh, he cocked his head to the side.

"Are you dull my dear?" The way he spoke was if he was challenging her to get aggressive.

**Glaring at his gorgeous features, Ali's face flushed and she shyly looked and the floor. What am I thinking? He totally likes an aggressive girl...I don't know if I can be like that. "I don't think that I'm dull."**

Her cute lost for words was irresistible._ A stripper who won't be a whore....._ Just the though had a fine coating of heat lining his stomach. Tongue ravishing down more of her skin, getting dangerously close to the lacy material of her undies, he chuckled, "Prove it, love."

**The heat from his breath sent shivers throughout Ali's body, "I-I can't...." Not that having him right here and now hadn't just crossed her mind, but she wasn't that kind of a girl. Hell, it took all she had to let him lick whip cream off of her finger.**

"Well,..." he laughed softly and pulled a card out of his pocket, releasing her body from his hold "I don't think that you will be going back to work,"

Looking ahead and then back to her, Ville gave Ali his card. "You pick when to see me again if you want a better paying job."

Getting up, he kissed her cheek her as his hands stayed to button her pants, "You're already in trouble, so why not kiss me!"

**Tilting her head slightly, she smiled, "Come here." **

**Ali leaned into Ville and began to suck on his bottom lip. Biting down just as his lip left her mouth, she whispered seductively, regaining some of her confidence, "I will definitely be seeing you again….soon."**

Laughing, Ville started to walk towards Ali's pissed off boss.

"Sir," he spoke loudly, "that was the best serves I have ever received." Looking back at Ali he winked, "Oh, and you can shove your job, she…" he pointed to Ali, "is now my employee."

Ville waved as he strutted off.

Stomping over to where his daughter was, John was fuming, "Who the hell was that?"

**Ali's eyes were wide with fear, but she answered him nervously, "It was just a friend."**

John growled at his daughter, "Well he said that you worked for him now!" **Ali snorted, but remained silent.**

John was getting pissed off more by her not answering. "Ali, is that true?" John was demanding an answer out of her then and there or there would be hell to pay.

**Ali chuckled to herself and then spoke to her father, "He said that!" Her smirk turned into a full blown smile.**

John glared at Ali, "Yes, IS IT TRUE?"

**Sighing, she looked into her fathers eyes and answered, "Yes…I can't work here anymore. I hate trying to be your daughter and your employee, it just doesn't work." Ali gave her dad a kiss on his cheek and walked out.**


End file.
